Surface-mount electronic devices such as, including IC, transistor, diode, condenser, and piezo element register are supplied with packed in a packaged article comprising, according to the electronic device's shape, a carrier tape equipped with trays containing embossed pockets and pockets continuously, and a cover tape being heat-sealable to the carrier tape. The carrier tape packaging the electronic devices is usually wrapped around a reel made of paper or plastic and kept the condition until mounting process. The content, that is electronic device, is automatically removed from the carrier tape after detachment of the tray or the cover tape and surface mounted on the electronic circuit substrate.
Recently, because reductions in size and weight are promoted, a problem that can be solved in the case of electronic devices having conventional size and weights arises. That is, with the reduction in size and weight, static sensitivity devices increased and process troubles resulting from the static began to arise. Among the electronic devices, especially in the semiconductor devices field, because it is difficult to maintain conventional electrostatic breakdown property with the improvement in integration and miniaturization, the breakage of devices resulting from electro-static discharge (ESD) happen in the production process of semiconductor devices manufacturer or fabrication process of semiconductor devices user. In the other fields than semiconductor parts, the breakage of electronic devices resulting from ESD is very rare, but the reduction in size and weight is rapidly promoted concerning electronic parts which are mounted in the recent electronic equipments. In such small and light weight electronic devices, the charged electronic devices adhere to the cover tape because the charging between the cover tape and the devices occurs as a result of the friction during transit, so that it causes process troubles such as pickup failure.
As for the action for the charge produced by friction with the devices, a method of adding a low-molecular surfactant to a resin which contacts with the device and causes friction has been proposed as described in Japanese Kokai Publication 2004-196979. However, when the low-molecular surfactant is used in the side which makes contact with the cover tape part (heat seal side), problems such as failure of the heat seal and the peeling with time are caused because the bleed out happens and the adhesive property of the adhesive resin is inhibited.